lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The greatest Legend of Zelda game of all time - remade with Legos! Relive and rebuild the epic adventure of Link and Zelda in a way like never before in this action-adventure platform game. Levels Part I: The Journey Begins Boy Without a Fairy Summary: Go with Saria to find the Kokiri Sword and the Wooden Shield to get past Mido. Talk to the Great Deku Tree. Characters: Young Link, Saria Enemies: Skull Kid, Deku Baba, Buisness Scrub Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Inside the Great Deku Tree Summary: Navigate through the Great Deku Tree and cure him of his illness to recieve the Emerald. Characters: Young Link, Saria Enemies: Deku Scrubs, Skulltula Boss: Queen Gohma (8 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle/Action Hyrule Castle Summary: Sneak past the guards and reunite Malon with her father, Talon, after waking him with Malon's Cukoo. Then sneak into Hyrule Castle to visit Princess Zelda (Young). Characters: Young Link, Malon (Young), Talon Enemies: Hyrule Guard Boss: none Level Type: Stealth The Rock-People Summary: After getting the Guard the Keaton Mask, climb up Death Mountain and enter Goron City. Find Darunia and play Saria's Song for him and learn how to use Bomb Flowers. Characters: Young Link, Impa, Hyrule Guard (Keaton Mask) Enemies: Goron, Tektite Boss: none Level Type: Action Dodongo's Cavern Summary: Darunia leads you to Dodongo's Cavern. Navigate the dungeon and defeat King Dodongo to liberate the Goron's feeding grounds. Characters: Young Link, Darunia Enemies: Keese, Keese (Fire), Dodongo, Armos, Lizalfos, Tektite Boss: King Dodongo (8 hearts) Level Type: Puzzle/Action Zora's Domain Summary: Make your way up river to play your Ocarina in front of the waterfall. Enter Zora's Domain and speak to the king about his missing daughter. After retrieving her lost message from the secret underwater pass, continue on to Lord Jabu Jabu, who tries to suck you in. Characters: Young Link, Bean Seller Enemies: Deku Scrub, Octorok Boss: Lord Jabu Jabu (10 Hearts) Level Type: Action/Puzzle/Adventure Part II: The Final Spiritual Stone and Sacred Realm Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly Summary: Make your way through Jabu Jabu to reclaim what Princess Ruto lost. Defeat Barinade to get it back. Characters: Young Link, Princess Ruto Enemies: Stinger, Buisness Shrub, Skulltula Boss(es): Bigocto (3 Hearts), Barinade (6 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle/Action Castle Escape Summary: As Link rushes back to Hyrule Castle with the Spiritual Stones in hand, Impa and Princess Zelda (Young) must escape Ganondorf on horseback. Once at the bridge, fend Ganondorf off. Characters: Impa, Princess Zelda (Young) Enemies: Stalchildren, Peahats Boss: Ganondorf (8 Hearts) Level Type: Action Seven Lost Years Summary: Link awakens, fully grown, and must fight his way out of the destroyed Castle Town. At Lon Lon Ranch, he must race Ingo to win the horse Epona. You must then escape Lon Lon Ranch. Characters: Link, Rauru, Malon Vehincles/Animals: Epona, White Horse Enemies: ReDead Boss: none Level Type: Action/Race Dampe's Amazing Cave Race Summary: Enter the grave of Dampe and make your way through it. Aquire the Hookshot and find a way out of the ? House. Characters: Link, Dampe (Ghost), Guru-Guru Enemies: Poe, Deku Scrub, ReDead, Skulltula Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle The Lost Woods Summary: Make your way through the Lost Woods. Defeat the Wolfos to gain access to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Sneak through the Forest Meadow and defeat the Club Moblin to enter the Forest Temple. Characters: Link, Mido Enemies: Moblin, Skull Kid, Deku Scrub, Buisness Scrub Boss(es): Wolfos (5 Hearts), Club Moblin (3 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle/Stealth Forest Temple Summary: Navigate the Forest Temple. Find the four colored Poes to light the lamps. Follow the shaft down and defeat Phantom Ganon to free Saria. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Bubble, Stalfos, Deku Scrub, Octorok, Joelle (Orange Poe), Amy (Green Poe), Beth (Blue Poe), Meg (Purple Poe), Skulltula Boss: Phantom Ganon (10 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Part III: Awakening the Sages Death Mountain Crater Summary: Make the treacherous climb up Death Mountain as the volcano erpupts. Use the Hookshot to cross the broken bridge. Characters: Link (Goron Tunic), Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Tektite Boss: none Level type: Action Fire Temple Summary: After entering the Fire Temple, free all of the Gorons to open the door to face Volvagia and free Darunia, the final Goron. Obtain the Fire Medallion. Characters: Link (Goron Tunic), Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Tektite, Flame Dancer Boss: Volvagia (6 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle/Action Ice Cavern Summary: Fight through the frozen cavern. Acquire the Iron Boots. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Keese (Ice) Boss: White Wolfos (3 Hearts) Level Type: Action Water Temple Summary: Navigate through the Water Temple with the adult Princess Ruto to awaken her as a sage and obtain the Water Medallion. Characters: Link (Zora Tunic), Princess Ruto (Adult) Enemies: Tektite, Shell Blades, Stinger Boss(es): Dark Link (4 Hearts), Morpha (8 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Oh, Well Summary: Rescue the residents of the burning Kakariko Village. Fight the invisible creature terrorizing the town. Afterwards, return to the well as Young Link and play the Song of Storms. Enter the well and navigate it to find the Lens of Truth. Characters: Link, Sheik, Young Link, Guru-Guru Enemies: Bubble, ReDead, Keese, Gibdo, Skulltula Boss: Dead Hand (4 Hearts) Level type: Action/Puzzle Shadow Temple Summary: Pursue the invisble creature into the Shadow Temple with Sheik. Find and rescue Impa inside. Hunt down the creature, Bongo Bongo, and destory it to gain the Shadow Medallion Characters: Link (Hover Boots), Sheik, Impa Enemies: Bubble, Keese, ReDead, Gibdo, Skulltula Boss: Bongo Bongo (10 Hearts) Level Type: Action/Adventure Part IV: The Final Battle Gerudo Valley Summary: Sneak past the Gerudo and rescue the captured carpenters Ichiro, Jiro, Sabooro and lastly, Shiro. Defeat the Gerudo Theives and the gerudo Third-In-Command, Aveil. Characters: Link, Sheik, Mutoh, Shiro Enemies: Gerudo, Gerudo Theif Boss: Aveil (3 Hearts) Level Type: Stealth/Action The Haunted Wasteland Summary: Travel across the dangerous desert with Poe (White). Upon entering the Desert Colossus, find a way to enter into the Spirit Temple. Characters: Link, Sheik, Phantom Guide Enemies: Skulltula, Poe, Keese, Bubble Boss: none Level Type: Adventure Spirit Temple Summary: As Young Link, make your way through the Spirit Temple until you acquire the Mirror Sheild. Then, as Link, rescue the captured Nabooru from Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Characters: Young Link, Nabooru, Link (Mirror Sheild), Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Bubble, Boss(es): Iron Knuckle (4 Hearts), Koume (4 Hearts), Kotake (4 Hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Ganon's Castle Summary: With the power of the sages, storm Ganondorf's Castle. Receive Super Strength from the Great Fairy and rush to save Princess Zelda. Break each of the six barriers with the sages in their respective rooms. Climb the staircase and enter Ganondorf's room. Characters: Link (Mirror Sheild), Sheik, Impa, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto (Adult), Nabooru, Rauru Enemies: Skulltula, ReDead, Deku Scrub, Keese (Fire), Keese, Octorok, Bubble, Gibdo, Lizalfos Boss: none Level Type: Action Castle Catastrophe Summary: Battle the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Send his balls of light back at him to stun him and then attack. After defeating him, escape the castle with Princess Zelda. Characters: Link (Mirror Sheild), Princess Zelda (Crystal), Princess Zelda Enemies: Lizalfos, Stalfos, Keese, Skulltula Boss: Ganondorf (10 Hearts) Level Type: Action The Final Battle Summary: With the castle collapsing, Ganon rises from the rubble. Battle him and reclaim the Master Sword. As Zelda, stun him with the power of the Sages and deliver the final blow. Characters: Link (Megaton Hammer), Link, Princess Zelda Enemies: none Boss: Ganon (15 Hearts) Level Type: Action Character Abilities Pets: Pets sometimes carry extra abilities such as digging, crowing, flying or accessing small areas that a normal sized character can not. Navi (Young Link, Link, Link (Mirror Sheild), Link (Hover Boots), Link (Goron Tunic), Link (Zora Tunic)) Fairy (Saria, Mido, Kokiri Girl, Kokiri Boy) Richard (Mamamu Yan) Cucco (Malon (Young), Talon, Malon, Anju) Cojiro (Grog) Shark (Lake Scientist) Super Strength: These Characters have the ability to pull orange handles. Super Strength (Goron, Darunia, Link the Goron, Talon, Ganondorf, Iron Knuckle, Moblin, Club Moblin, Hot Rodder, Shooting Gallery Man) Power of the Sages: Characters with this ability can access certain spots. They can also use their power to call forth an attack on enemies. Sage Power (Princess Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto (Adult), Impa, Nabooru, Rauru) Lantern: Charactes with this ability can light up dark places and use their lanterns to melt Red Ice. Lantern (Dampe (Ghost), Poe, Amy (Green Poe), Meg (Purple Poe), Beth (Blue Poe), Joelle (Orange Poe), Phantom Guide) Deku Stick: Characters with Deku Sticks can either attack with them or use catch them on fire to light a torch. Deku Stick (Young Link, Ghost Hunter, Boy in the Graveyard, Deku Baba) Hover: The ability Hover allows the character to hover over short gaps. Hover Boots (Link (Hover Boots)) Broom (Koume, Kotake) Flight (Stinger, Cucco, Cojiro, Kaepora Gaebora, Ganondorf, Poe, Phantom Guide) Instrument: Characters with an intrument can play them to set certain events into play. Ocarina of Time (Link, Link (Mirror Sheild), Link (Goron Tunic), Link (Hover Boots), Princess Zelda (Young), Princess Zelda) Fairy Ocarina (Young Link, Saria) Harp (Sheik) Flute (Skull Kid) Characters *Young Link *Link (Link (Mirror Sheild), Link (Goron Tunic), Link (Zora Tunic), Link (Hover Boots), Link (Megaton Hammer)) *Princess Zelda (Young) *Princess Zelda (Princess Zelda (Crystal)) *Sheik *Ganondorf *Saria *Malon (Malon (Young)) *Talon *Impa *Hyrule Guard (Keaton Mask) *Darunia *Bean Seller *Phantom Guide *Princess Ruto (Adult) *Princess Ruto *Rauru *Guru-Guru *Skull Kid *Mido *Dampe (Dampe (Ghost)) *Mutoh *Shiro *Jiro *Sabooro *Ichiro *Aveil *Gerudo *Gerudo Theif *Nabooru *Great Fairy of Magic *Stalfos *Mamamu Yan *Goron *Link of the Gorons *Zora *Happy Mask Salesman *Anju *Grog *Ghost Hunter *Hyrule Guard *Lake Scientist *Koume *Kotake *Phantom Ganon *Moblin *Club Moblin *Kaepora Gaebora *Ingo *Fado (Fado (Beta)) *Amy *Beth *Joelle *Meg *Man on the Roof *Granny *Carpet Merchant *Beggar *Medicine Shop Man *Bomb Shop Man *Shooting Gallery Man *Hot Rodder *Pierre the Scarecrow *Bonooru the Scarecrow *Mini-Game Operator *Graveyard Boy *Pond Owner (Pond Owner (Young), Pond Owner (Hat)) *Deku Scrub *Buisness Scrub *Stinger *Wolfos (White Wolfos) *Skulltula *ReDead *Gibdo *Lizalfos *Stalchild *Dead Hand *Deku Baba *Keese *Keese (Fire) *Keese (Ice) *Bubble *Poe *Dark Link *Iron Knuckle *Flame Dancer *Tektite *Peahat *Octorok *Twinrova *Twin #1 *Twin #2 *Honey *Darling *Din *Farore *Nayru *Great Fairy of Power *Great Fairy of Courage *Great Fairy of Wisdom *Sakon *Desert Goddess *Flat *Sharp *Shikashi *Gold Skulltula Category:LEGO Legend of Zelda Category:LEGO